Now It's Done
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: "What do you know?" She turned away from him completely, hands clasped at the front of her extravagant ball gown. "That I can never take her place in your heart." One shot. For Mark of the Asphodel.


**Now It's Done**

**Author's notes:** Hello, Fire Emblem fandom, it's been a while—two years, if I'm not mistaken. I left for a while because I needed a break and I got into a new fandom, as I'm sure you've noticed. My new fandom was certainly wonderful, and I still love it to pieces, but there was something missing in my fandom life—I needed to 'come home' so to speak.

So I have returned, back to Akaneia! And this is the fic to prove it.

**Dedication:** For Mark of the Asphodel, who has a soft spot for Marth/Nyna, I decided to drag this story out of the mess that was my Google Docs, edit it and finish it after two years of letting it collect all this dust, and post it. This is for you, and I hope you like it!

-x-

_I never meant to fall in love with you._  
She knew full well that he could never be hers, that he was to be promised to another.  
"Ny...Nyna..."  
But his kisses were so _delicious_ and she kept coming back for more, his lips swollen as she gave him kiss after kiss. There was such a build-up of emotion that it exploded and she ended up pinning him against the wall - such a thing was so unlike her—and claimed his mouth as hers, even if for a little while. Even if he wasn't reciprocating, even if his arms were at his sides. Even if his mouth was so yielding.

_But it happened and I'll let the consequences come._  
She knew full well that it was wrong, that she shouldn't be enjoying it. She should feel guilty as she ran her fingers through his hair, as she pushed up against him more, pulled him closer, pushed her way further into his mouth. She had to restrain herself from ravishing the beautiful prince—she did not want to attract unwanted attention, or for Marth's betrothed to wonder why there were suspicious marks and disheveled clothing on her beloved.

_Why won't you push me away? You are too considerate of my feelings, my_—_ no, I cannot use the possessive when you are not my prince._  
"L-Lady Nyna," he said, more forceful this time, as he moved his hands to her shoulders and gently pushed her away. His breathing was heavy as he pressed his back against the wall behind him—he hadn't even realised Nyna pulled him so close. He shivered, the warmth shared between them dissipating into the air, replaced by the cold reality of what was going on.  
"What about Prince Hardin?" She flinched at the mention of his name and Marth definitely took notice of this. It was like she didn't want a reminder of what she was going to do.  
"Do you care so little for his feelings concerning you? What about _my_ feelings?"  
She pressed a finger to his lips and pulled away from him a little. He took notice of the guilty look in her eyes, and he wasn't sure if she was guilty over what just conspired, or if she was beginning to regret certain decisions she made in her life.

_Why did you mention him, my lord? Why did you bring him up at such a time as this?_  
"Please do not mention him, dear Prince. Just...just focus on this one last moment you have of freedom... Focus on us."  
She leaned forward to kiss him again and Marth immediately disentangled himself from her, his expression as unreadable as it usually was.  
_Show something on your face! Anger, lust, pity, anything! Let me know you can show something on your face other than a stoic stare!_  
"There _is_ no 'us', Princess Nyna," he corrected, his eyes narrowing only slightly, his voice low. "What you did was of your own desires—they do not mirror my own. You are not my Lady Sheeda."

_Then why did you wait so long to push me away?_  
His words stung, and she could see it in his eyes that he was upset, and she was stupid for thinking he would cast his fiancée aside for her, no matter what _her_ feelings were. Her kisses would not dissuade him.  
"Then why wait to push me away?" She had backed away a little more to give him space. She had invaded it in the worst way possible only moments before, by stealing kisses meant for someone else, someone not her.  
His voice as quiet as it usually was, he replied, "Because I thought it all a dream at first. Unfortunately, I was quite mistaken."  
Nyna just looked away from him then, her eyes set on the ground. She felt like crawling into a hole and withering away there, wishing she could forget this ever happened.  
"Just because I was one of the choices for your husband and king," he continued, straightening himself so he looked as dignified as he was taught to be, "does not mean I would accept the proposal. You chose Prince Hardin before I was even properly informed."  
She didn't want to look at him, didn't want him to see such a guilty, burdened look.  
"Because I knew of your feelings already," she answered softly. "You have sacrificed a great deal for your kingdom Marth, as I have for mine. I did not want… I did not want for you to have to sacrifice your love for another as well."

Marth's look softened considerably.  
"I just wanted to be sure," she continued, "and now I know."  
Marth cocked his head to the side slightly. "What do you know?"  
She turned away from him completely, hands clasped at the front of her extravagant ball gown.  
"That I can never take the place of Sheeda in your heart."

_Now it's done and there is nothing I can do but accept the fact._  
She headed back to where the party was held, her head held high and a smile on her face. Marth emerged a while later and welcomed Sheeda into his arms with a smile and a kiss.

_He could never be mine._


End file.
